


there is thunder in our hearts

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Contorno, Gen, Intricate Rituals, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Jack thinks after nearly killing Hannibal.
Relationships: Jack Crawford/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	there is thunder in our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** enemy
> 
> enjoy!

Blood pumps through Jack's veins after he throws Hannibal out of the window. He's _alive_ , unable to kill Hannibal but alive because of the feeling of hurting him so badly he teetered close to death.

Maybe in another life he wouldn't be this merciful. In another life he would've punched his brains in. But for the time being, this works just as good— hearing him cry out with pain because of him felt like the biggest of revenges. Miriam is recovering, Will changed by him, Alana betrayed and hurt; and _he's_ betrayed and hurt. As the days passed after Will's incarceration, he leaned on Hannibal for support, unaware of what was sitting in front of him.

His exquisite tastes, his soft smile, his small laugh didn't stop him from being an evil thing, though. Nothing would stop him from shedding off that person suit he wore, as well as he wore it— if he had gone on for longer like this, he may have fallen for him. And he would've ended up just as wounded as Alana.

But he decided to believe Will. Not that it turned out all that well for them, staring at each other as Will told him that he wanted to run away with him. Will's changed, different, warped in a way that he doesn't quite recognize him anymore. After all Hannibal did to him, it was only expected for him to be distorted.

Blood coats his hands, just specks of it. He didn't stab Hannibal, he didn't do anything that cheap. There was no knife between them, and he had no plans for that. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands, or get close to killing him. He's unsure if he'd ever be able to take a life in a violent way. He killed Bella, euthanized her, but that was a mercy, for him and for her. He just couldn't take it anymore.

As he looks down at the window, watches the way Hannibal limps out of his sight, all he feels is a sense of satisfaction, so strong it swallows him whole.


End file.
